My Kinda Life
by ILOVEUFORREASONSUNKNOWN
Summary: I decided my summary sucked so I got rid of it......I need help with this story..... I aint got no insparation! PLEASE REVIEW!


This school is rumored to harbor the worst of the worst of students, bullies, junkies and dickheads to name a few. But its also said to be the best of the best out there of sports academies and the strictest. Which is why my father, an ex football star, is sending me here. Apparently I'm just not "athletic" enough for him, so he's sending me here to become who he thinks I should be, a football star...no surprises there. Sadly what my father doesn't know is that I take after my mother. I'm allergic to sport...well, not really but you get what I mean, if someone throws a ball I run and hide.

"Excuse me ...Miss??" a woman with brown hair was looking down at me from her seat behind the desk. I stared up at her for a few minutse before I smiled at her and scratched the back of my head through my wool cap.

"Sorry...um I was sent here to get my itinerary and to see the principle?"she made an 'oh' shape with her mouth and began to rifle through some of the large stacks of paper on her desk until she came to a yellow folder with my name on the cover.

"Right,you must be...Mai? yes, here, this has everything you need, maps, timetable and oh your dorm key is in the black little pouch at the back (did i forget to mention it was a boarding school? whoops...) and principle tsunade will see you in a second I'll just..." with that she stood out of her chair and disappeared into the corridor. I heard a knock and assumed she was going to see the principle to let her know I was here.

"TSUNADE-SAMA!! YOUR ASLEEP AGAIN?! AND THERE ARE SAKE BOTTLES UNDER YOUR DESK??...BECAUSE I CAN SMELL IT!...WHY AM I IN HERE?? OH..." by the time the receptionist got back my eyes were like saucers. 'a principle that drinks during school hours...WTF!!'

'Um...hehehe...She's ready to see you now...fifth door on your right" the secretary looked a little embarrassed and motioned for me to go down the corridor she had just come from. I looked down to the carpet and saw it was a boring yellow colour, kind of mustardy really. I looked back up to check the door and to read the number but the door opened violently and a dark figure came out and stopped right in font of me on arm crossed over the other. I looked to the stranger in surprise and stopped breathing...he was sooooooooooooooo HOT!!, greeny blue eyes, red untamed hair, and skin so flawless and pale it could be mistaken for porcelain! and a tattoo!! O.M.G!! I looked back to his eyes and took a few steps back, the intense glare he was giving me right now had radiating waves of murderous intent, and all of it was aimed at me. I had serious thoughts of me shrivelling into a sultana under the heat. He smirked at me turning down the corridor and disappeared. I let out sigh of relief, any more under that kinda pressure and i woulda cracked!

"Ok...that was not what I expected" I looked back down the corridor the way HE went and sighed. If he's a student here then im in WAY over my head and should just give up now... Although I don't think dad would let me so, I guess this year is gonna be just great! I shook my head and looked to the door he had just come out of. Number eight and surprisingly the word DETENTION was painted on the glass...yeah that's a really BIG surprise...not. I went back the way I came three doors down until the word principle was written on the glass. I sighed and knocked.

"hmmmm, oh come in" I opened the door and peered in. There was a women behind a large desk that was at the end of the room and I assumed she was the principal. I walked to the middle of the room.

"Umm I'm Mai, I was sent here to see you?" I waved a little awkwardly at her. She sat lazily behind her desk with her head leaning in the palm of her upturned hand. She was looking at me like I had just woken her up, and thinking back I technically did. I smiled at the thought.

"Yes as I was told by shizune... well I guess I should outline a few of the major rules to you and explain any queries you might have." she motioned for me to sit in front of her in one of the overstuffed chairs. I took the one to the right and laid the folder the secretary, Shizune, had given me and looked to her.

"Ok the rules are as follows, and by the way if you break them you'll be in some serious shit...alright now

one: there is to be no fighting on school premises

two: there is to be **absolutely** no fighting on school premises

three: kerfue is at eight

four: do not go out after kerfue

five: THERE IS TO BE NO, IN ANY FORM OR WAY, FIGHTING, BETWEEN ANY STUDENT AT ANY PARTICULAR TIME...unless a teacher authorises it." my eyebrows where firmly planted at my hairline from hearing the rules. 'ok judging by the that...there must be a whole lotta fighting going on in this school...that's just what i need'

"Now do you have any questions for me?" her smile had a certain look like she was laughing at me.

"Um, no, i don't think so..." her smile grew a bit larger and she lounged back in her chair.

"You may go, classes start tomorrow so you can unpack and look through the school today." She picked up a pen and starting writing on the piece of paper that was in front of her. I bounced to the door and waved good bye.

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**ok now everyone seems to be doing this so i assume that i should too, I do not own naruto or any of the characters in the series. Also i dont know how to spell kerfue...as you can probably see.**

**Now please R and R cause i need feedback and aslo suggestions about what might happen in the story wouldnt be a bad idea either. Thankyou sooooooooooooo much for reading and i hope you enjoy. by the way this story is my first, just so you know. Sorry about spelling and grammer just if you find any mistakes apart from kerfue that is... thats about it! Cheers!**


End file.
